Diana Hearts
Diana Hearts is a 16-year-old girl used in normal RPs. Background Diana has lived the biggest part of her life alone with her father. Her mother passed away in a plane crash when she was 8. Diana's mother was on her way to another country for her work. Diana's father started to drink after the accident. He started to drink more and more. Everytime he got drunk, he was inhumane against his own daughter. He started to hit her and hurt her if she even said something he didn't like. Also when he was hungover, he was cruel to her. He got fired from his job because of his addiction. Diana had to take care of herself from then. She started to work a bit to pay for some food but she couldn't afford any more. Her father sold the house and they started to living in an old, little house without electricity or anything. Diana had a boyfriend around the time that her mother passed away. Eric was his name. Diana got bullied at school, until Eric helped her. They became friends and not long after it, they started a relationship. Ever since then, she wasn't bullied anymore. But a few days after her mother passed away, Eric died when he fell in an abyss. He wanted to pick a flower for Diana when they were on a holiday together, but he slipped away and fell. Diana didn't know that her mother died at that time, she heard it when she got brought back home by Eric's parents. Her life was ruined. She got bullied again at school and decided to stop school. Ever since then she lived alone and on the streets. She started to fight. After a few years, she went back to school once, but it wasn't better at all. She got bullied and got into a lot of trouble because she fought pretty quick. She even broke someone's arm. After a week she stopped again, but the bullies didn't leave her alone and tried to bully her outside of school. Her life became too hard for her and she tried to commit suicide about a year after her mother passed away. She cut the skin on her abdomen with a knife, in her room, but she got found and brought to the hospital by a woman who took care of her occasionally. Diana used to go to Suzuna, a very friendly old woman who loved Diana as a niece. Personality Diana is, even with everything that happened to her, a sweet and friendly girl. She takes care of people who she considers friends and finds nice. Diana was alone a long time, until she met Tyler. They became friends and her personality started to change a bit. She became friendlier and started to fight less. She fell in love with him later. Diana is also a sporty type. She can run fast and is also lithe. Appearance Diana has light brown hair and green eyes with brown in them. She's skinny and has most of the time some bruises or wounds. She's got some scars, especially on her arms and a big one on her stomach, starting from her chest until her belly button. Her skin isn't that pale because she's outside quite a lot. Diana and Tyler Diana was reading in the park, when a boy passed her. He had black hair. For some unknown reason, Diana looked at him. Not much later the bullies came to her and stole the book she was reading. She got it back, but apparently'd gotten the boy's attention. She decided to leave the park. The same evening she went to a hill, not knowing the same boy would be there. They met by accident when she hit his foot while he was in the tree. The boy was sitting in the tree while Diana went sleeping under the same tree. She hit his foot when she woke up and stretched. They became friends and the boy told her his name was Tyler. Diana started to like him when she got to know him bit by bit, but thought he only saw her as his best friend. A long time later she had to confess to him after she kissed him before realizing. He said he liked her as well and they got in a relationship together. Tyler met Diana's old best friend, Emeril, when Diana was in the hospital after she got beat up in the middle of the night. Not much later one of the old bullies became their friend. Diana found out her old "aunt" Suzuna had passed away and left her the house and the money she had, because Suzuna had no other family. But when Diana had to move in with her aunt, at the other side of the country when her father got arrested, she put the house on Tyler's name and gave him a part of the money. After 2 years, Diana got back and lived together with Tyler. , Diana's and Tyler's daughter]] A while after Diana got back, she turned out to be pregnant at the age of 18 by accident from the first time she slept with Tyler. Together with Tyler she decided to keep their child. 16 years later, Diana is a broker, but it isn't the job she wants. For years, she has wanted to be a police officer, but she can't because of her criminal record. Diana got arrested twice. One time for violence and the other time because she was accused of stealing, which was by the time she found out she was pregnant. She didn't do it and got spoken free because of the proof Tyler, Danny and Emeril gave to the judge that proved she was innocent. But due to Danny and his friends, Diana isn't able to become a police officer. This is because one of Danny's friends changed her record and added more crimes than she commited when he was visiting his uncle at the office. Creator Elizabeth110 Category:CharactersCategory:Female